


A Wonderlandiful Day

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [14]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, aaaaaa!!!, i love love love wonderland kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty and Bunny morose over how they can’t celebrate True Hearts Day in Wonderland because they’re both in Ever After. The narrator very distinctively does not give them any advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 14 - Valentine's Day

“What’s the matter, Bunny?” Kitty asked, her body draped around the other girl’s. She was stroking Bunny’s hair, while the rabbit herself had an expression of sorrow on her face. “You’re not supposed to be sad. It’s True Hearts Day.”

“I’m sorry, Kitty.” Bunny forced a smile. “It’s just… it’s a little bittersweet this year.”

“Bittersweet? Why?” This was the first True Hearts Day that Bunny and Kitty were actually together. Kitty had always had a crush on Bunny, and she’d wanted to tell her a long time ago, but then the Evil Queen had wreaked havoc on Wonderland, and she’d been separated from Bunny for so many years… it had been heartbreaking. She’d only gotten the chance to ask her out a few months ago, and she’d been purring with joy every day since.

Bunny blushed. “I didn’t know you had a crush on me way back when we were together in Wonderland.”

Now, a purple hue tinted Kitty’s cheeks as well. “You know what they always say: everyone in Wonderland is hiding something. And the kitten that falls close to the tree is the perfect cat to be.” At this, Bunny smiled, understanding the Riddlish perfectly. Kitty, however, scowled—but not at the girl next to her. “And stop revealing my secrets. It’s not polite.”

Alright, I’m sorry. I just thought it was a sweet thing to mention. You were such a cute little lovesick kitten.

“Well, you interrupted my question. I wanted to know why this True Hearts Day is bittersweet.” Now ignoring the narrator again, Kitty switched her attention back to Bunny. She gave her hair a soft stroke.

Bunny sighed, “It’s just that I’ve always loved the True Hearts Day celebration in Wonderland so much. And now that we’re finally together, we’re not there. It’s just not the same here in Ever After.”

That was a valid point. The best part of True Hearts Day at Ever After was the Heart Tree, and even that was mediocre. In Wonderland, there were carnivals around the entire land, and face-painting fights, and bestowing a sword upon your beloved-

“Yeah, we get it.” Kitty rolled her eyes. “We both lived there, you know.” Looking back at Bunny, Kitty twirled around some of her hair, thinking. Her eyes slowly took on a mischievous tint. “If only we knew some way to get back to Wonderland, just for a day,” she purred. “That would _sure_ be helpful.”

Well, it’s a good thing I’m not biased towards your cause, Kitty. Or else I would have to tell you about the fact that the Well of Wonder will be on the edge of the Enchanted Forest nearest to the school in twenty minutes, and I’d have to mention that it works as a form of transport between the two worlds, but the only reason it’s used so rarely is because it’s very hard to find.

Kitty’s smirk widened into a full-grin. Bunny was smiling too, her ears perking up. Oops.

“Thanks ever so much,” Kitty said with a grin, as she vanished off of Bunny. She reappeared in a corner of the room, smile-first. “Well, come on, Bunny,” she called to the rabbit, who hurriedly hopped to join her. “We don’t want to miss the Well, now do we?” Swooping up the bunny in her arms, she gave one last big smile and the two disappeared together, to go and laugh and play and kiss while covered in crazy face-paint in their homeland, back where they belonged.


End file.
